Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a device.
Description of the Related Art
In a lithography process for manufacturing semiconductor devices, when a resist (photosensitive agent) remains on a peripheral portion (a peripheral edge portion) of a substrate, the resist is peeled off, for example, during substrate transfer, which may cause a defect of the semiconductor devices. Thus, in order to obviate the peeling-off of the resist in advance, before the pattern exposure to the substrate, the resist of the peripheral portion of the substrate is exposed (peripheral exposure) using an exposure apparatus (a so-called peripheral exposure apparatus), and the resist is removed in a subsequent developing process. However, in some cases, due to an increase in a warp amount of the substrate caused by a lamination of the semiconductor device and an increase in the substrate size, the position of the substrate is defocused at the time of the peripheral exposure. Further, in the defocused state, since deviation occurs in the exposure position or the edge of the exposure region is blurred, it is not possible to accurately perform the peripheral exposure. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-260263 discloses a peripheral exposure apparatus that performs focus adjustment by detecting a change in a relative distance between a peripheral exposure means and a resist coating surface of the substrate, and by performing the driving of the focusing direction of the peripheral exposure means based on the detected relative distance.
However, in the exposure apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-260263, since there is a need for a drive mechanism for moving the substrate in the focusing direction, the apparatus configuration is large and the apparatus cost increases.